Afrodite vira macho
by Ran Inazuma Amaya
Summary: Afrodite se cansa de ser o passivo e decide deixar Mascara da Morte de quatro na cama, amarrado e vendado, pronto para ser tomado por ele. Como o italiano super hiper-orgulhoso ira reagir?


- Ahhhhhhh... isso... chupa... assim...

Os gemidos eram ouvidos por todo o quarto, Mascara da Morte estava se deliciando com a boca de seu peixinho fazendo maravilhas em seu membro ereto. O quarto estava à meia luz, o canceriano sentado com as costas na cabeceira da imensa cama, e Afrodite entre suas pernas se deliciando com o sabor de seu italiano.

Lentamente Afrodite foi se afastando do membro do amado, subindo lentamente pelo corpo moreno, lambendo e mordendo cada parte da pele bronzeada. Passou os braços pelo pescoço do canceriano, enquanto roçava o pau dele em sua entradinha, o atiçando.

- Você é uma delícia, Masck... - Afrodite disse com a voz cheia de luxuria - Mas que tal fazermos algo diferente hoje?

Atordoado com o desejo e extremamente excitado, Masck sequer percebeu quando seu parceiro aumentou levemente o cosmo.

- Algo novo? - O canceriano perguntou enquanto mordia o pescoço de Afrodite - Tipo o que?

- Tipo... Isso... - Com um sorriso malicioso, Afrodite fez algumas plantas nascerem e amarrarem Masck na cama.

- Afrodite o que está fazendo? - o canceriano se assustou um pouco ao ver-se preso à cama... O que será que seu peixinho estava planejando?

Ainda com um sorriso malicioso nos lábios, Afrodite se afastou um pouco do amado, estendo sua mão até a mesinha de cabeceira pegando um objeto na gaveta.

- O que e isso? - Mask viu que era uma venda, mas queria saber o que outro pretendia com aquilo, primeiro o prendera, e agora o estava vendando?

- Amore... calma... garanto que você vai adorar - disse com os lábios colados ao ouvido do outro, enquanto acariciava despudoradamente o membro ainda ereto do parceiro.

Masck estava desconfiado. Nunca viu Afrodite daquele jeito, normalmente ele pediria para fode-lo o resto da noite.

- Dite, o que vai fazer?

O guardião de peixes começou a arranhar o peito do amado de leve e a chupar-lhe o pescoço

- Calma meu italianinho, não confia em mim? - Peixes perguntou malicioso, enquanto levava a mão lentamente até a entradinha ainda virgem do italiano. Começou a brincar ali, contudo sem penetrar nenhum dedo.

- O QUE VOCÊ PENSA QUE ESTÁ FAZENDO AFRODITE DE PEIXES? TIRA A MÃO DAÍ AGORA!

- O que quer dizer com isso, Masck? - Afrodite se fez de desentendido enquanto, lentamente, descia até o cú de Masck e começava a lamber aquele local.

Mask mordia o lábio inferior com certa força tentando conter um gemido. Mas estava difícil resistir. Como era delicioso o que seu peixinho estava fazendo! Mas ele era o ativo da relação, oras, não podia deixar que aquilo acontecesse.

- Puta que pariu você quer parar com isso seu puto? Me solta agora, vou te comer até você não aguentar mais - Mask se debatia, queria se libertar e mostrar para o pisciano que quem mandava naquela porra ali era ele.

Sem aviso, Afrodite retirou seu dedo do interior de Masck. Ele pode jurar que ouviu um baixo gemido de frustração

- Calma meu putinho, vamos nos divertir um pouco antes - Peixes se levantou e pegou algo no armário, voltando para a cama em seguida.

- O que é dessa vez? - O italiano praticamente gritou - Olhe o que você ira fazer, Afrodite!

- Calma, Masck, eu te garanto que você irá adorar... - O loiro sussurrou enquanto colocava algo dentro da entradinha do amado - Isto vai ser uma delícia, você vai ver.

Masck soltou um alto grito, que pode ser confundido facilmente com um gemido ao sentir algo dentro de si começar a vibrar.

- T-tira... isso... por favor... - Mask não podia acreditar, o que diabos aquele loiro pensava que estava fazendo? Sentia uma dor dilacerante acompanhada de uma sensação que nunca teve antes - AHHHHHHHH- gemeu alto ao sentir uma parte sensível dentro de si ser tocada pelo estranho aparelho... mas que droga, será que agora ia começar a sentir prazer com aquela invasão?

Será possível que ele gostava mesmo de ser fodido daquela forma?

- Isso amore... geme gostoso pra mim vai... eu sei que você tá adorando sentir seu cuzinho gostoso todo preenchido, e vai adorar mais ainda quando meu pau estiver dentro de você

- Na-Não estou...Gostando disso porra...Nenhuma, Afrodite! - Câncer mentiu - E TIRA LOGO ESSA PORRA DE MIM! - Pode sentir Afrodite lamber de leve seu pênis, não conteve um gemido

- Não vou tirar não. Hoje quem irá ser o ativo vou ser eu e pronto. - Afrodite subiu até os mamilos de Masck e começou a mordê-los sem dó, fazendo questão de fazê-los sangrar um pouco enquanto levava uma das mãos até o pênis do outro e começava a brincar com a ponta dele, sem maior contato que isso.

O canceriano realmente não se conformava com a situação em que estava metido, estava "algemado" em uma cama, com os olhos vendados, sendo fodido por um vibrador e o pior, estava muito excitado com tudo isso, era uma delicia sentir aquele pequeno aparelho dentro de si, tocando em um local até então intocado. Pensou em como seria sentir o membro de seu amado sendo arremetido em seu canal.

Será... será que estava mesmo gostando daquilo?

Sentiu Afrodite abandonar seus mamilos abaixando até seu membro que já expelia o pré gozo, deixando um rastro de saliva pelo caminho.

Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhh - não pode conter o gemido ao sentir aquela boca quente e macia encostar em seu membro ao mesmo tempo em que o vibrador tocava em seu ponto maximo de prazer... estava enlouquecendo. Afrodite sabia o jeito que seu italiano gostava do boquete. Começou lambendo apenas a pontinha, depois foi descendo até a glande, abocanhou e chupou uma das bolas dele, depois a outra para depois voltar para o topo e colocar a língua no pequeno buraquinho que havia ali.

O italiano não conseguia conter os gemidos. Aquilo era muito bom! Sentiu seu peixinho, depois de ter lambido o interior de seu pau, abocanhar todo o seu membro, ou o que conseguia.

- Ahh...! Isso é... Bom! - Câncer gemia. O aparelho dentro de si começou a vibrar com mais velocidade, Afrodite passou a chupa-lo mais e mais rápido. Ele estava nas portas da loucura... Porem o pisciano ainda nem tinha começado

- Ahhhhhhhhhhh - Mask gemia alto, já tinha até machucado seus lábios tentando disfarçar seus gemidos, mas estava sendo impossível se conter. Sentia a boca gostosa de seu peixinho subindo e descendo por seu falo pulsante, enquanto arranhava suas coxas grossas com as unhas afiadas. Já estava prestes a perder a sanidade - A-Afrodite... tira a venda... eu quero ver você me chupando, me deixa ver.

Não obteve resposta, só o sentia subir e descer a boca por seu membro com mais velocidade, estava prestes a gozar quando o sentiu abandonar seu membro, ao mesmo tempo em que retirou o vibrador de dentro de si.

- Afro...Dite! - O canceriano gemeu frustrado.

- O que? Eu quero brincar um pouco, Masck - Peixes falou, enquanto lentamente retirava a venda do amado, antes de lhe dar um pornográfico beijo - Mas sabe, Masck, eu também tenho minhas necessidades... - Ele apontou para o próprio membro, já dolorido por ter sido esquecido.

- Me deixe chupa-lo, peixinho.

Essa frase era a que Dite queria ouvir. Em um movimento rápido, se colocou por cima de Masck. Seu pênis se encaixou na boca do canceriano enquanto ele próprio ficava com a cara na intimidade do outro, em um clássico 69.

- Me chupa, vai - Peixes pediu, mexendo os quadris para baixo, até a boca do outro.

O italiano não pensou duas vezes, abocanhou, com certa dificuldade por causa das "algemas", o membro de seu peixinho. Afrodite soltou um prazeroso gemido enquanto, ele próprio se abaixava lentamente até o membro do italiano. Começou a masturba-lo com uma mão, enquanto com a outra começava a prepara-lo penetrando calmamente os dedos.

Peixes fazia isso com certa dificuldade já que Masck fazia um boquete melhor que qualquer outro.

O italiano sugava com vontade aquele membro pulsante e gostoso que estava em sua boca, ahhh como seu peixinho era delicioso, tinha um gosto único. Sentia os dedos do outro em seu aâus, alargando-o, preparando- o para receber algo bem maior e mais grosso do que o vibrador que há pouco se encontrava dentro de si. Sim, seu amado pisciano era muito bem dotado.

Por um instante pensou em resistir aquilo, afinal em que momento mesmo havia se conformado em ser fodido por Afrodite? Mas toda a sua hesitação foi embora ao sentir aqueles dedos longos tocarem seu ponto mágico dentro de si, enquanto a mão habilidosa o masturbava ainda mais rápido, só não gemeu alto por que o pau de seu amado estava fodendo sua boca naquele momento, quase chegando a sua garganta.

Mascara da Morte estava quase gozando na mão de Afrodite quando sentiu-o abandona-lo mais. Não conseguiu conter o gemido de frustração.

O pisciano se levantou e se ajeitou por entre as pernas do canceriano

- Calma, mi amore, a melhor parte começa agora - Peixes falou com a luxuria impregnada na voz.

Mascara sabia o que viria agora. Ele olhou para o pau do amante. Não pode conter um sentimento de medo que crescia em si.

Afrodite percebeu isso.

- Calma, amore, prometo que vou fazer da maneira mais indolor possível - Dite garantiu enquanto dava um leve selinho no amante - Nunca machucaria meu putinho gostoso.

- Vai doer...Muito? - Masck estava meio incerto.

- Um pouco - Peixes confessou - Mas logo você vai começar a berrar de prazer, eu prometo. Vou te foder mais gostoso do que você imagina.

Afrodite abriu bem as pernas do canceriano deixando sua entrada visível, lambeu instintivamente os lábios ao visualizar aquele pequeno buraquinho pulsando, chamando por si, posicionou seu membro na entrada apertada e logo em seguida impulsionou seu quadril para a frente, devagar, não queria machucar seu amor por nada nesse mundo.

Mesmo com toda a delicadeza e amor do outro, Mascara da Morte não pode conter um gemido dolorido. Porra, ele era virgem daquele local ainda, ele tinha certeza que aquilo iria doer

- Amore...Doí... - sussurrou.

Afrodite parou naquele instante, tinha colocado apenas a cabecinha de seu membro, porem se aquilo já o machucava, iria dar um tempo. Se inclinando um pouquinho, peixes beijou seu italiano amavelmente.

- Quando estiver preparado, me fale... - Dite falou com certa dificuldade. Seu membro doía e a entradinha virgem e apertada do canceriano não ajudava em nada

Quando Masck percebeu aquilo, que seu peixinho estava sentindo dor de tanto tesão por estar esperando que ele se acostumasse, não pensou duas vezes, entrelaçou suas pernas na cintura dele, em um pedido mudo para que continuasse.

- Vem... Dite... vem pra dentro de mim

- Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhh - Afrodite soltou um longo e alto gemido ao enterrar-se completamente no interior do corpo moreno. Sabia que aquilo doeu em seu amado, mas não pode se conter ao ouvir aquele pedido, e sentir as pernas torneadas ao redor de cintura, e principalmente aquela cavidade quente e apertada o estava sugando.

- Ahhhhhhhhhhh - Mask gemeu alto de dor, sentia-se rasgado ao meio, e sabia que só não doía mais por que foi bem preparado, tanto pelos dedos de seu amado, quanto pelo pequeno vibrador

- Ahnnnn Mask, como você é apertadinho, delicia - Afrodite estava parado, deixando que seu amado se acostumasse com o volume dentro de si, mas não estava fácil se conter, sentia necessidade de arremeter-se forte e fundo dentro do outro seguidas vezes.

Os dois ficaram longos e intermináveis minutos parados, esperando Masck se acostumar.

- Ma-Masck...E-Eu não aguento... - Afrodite gemeu antes de começar a se mexer dentro do amante. Aquilo era uma delicia. Tinha cansado de ser o passivo da relação, e agora entendia porque Masck adorava tanto ser o ativo.

Sentir o outro o rodeando, sentir aquele local estreito o apertando era uma delicia. Porem sabia que o guardião do templo de Câncer ainda sentia dor, então começou a tentar distraí-lo com beijos, chupões, mordidas e arranhões no pescoço, mamilo, tórax e abdômen. Dite lambia e mordia qualquer parte do amado que conseguia alcançar.

- Ahhhhhhhhhhh - Mask não conseguia contar os gemidos, sentia dor, mas esta estava sendo substituída por um prazer nunca entes sentido.

- Ahnnnn... isso meu putinho gostoso... geme pra mim vai... ahnnnn - Afrodite também gemia despudoradamente, era uma delicia estar enterrado naquele corpo gostoso.

- M-mais forte - não pode mais se conter ao ouvir aquele pedido, sabia que em vez de dor, agora o outro sentia apenas prazer.

- É assim que você gosta? - Afrodite dizia com a voz rouca, carregada de luxuria, enquanto arremetia-se fundo dentro do amado, deliciado com os gemidos de prazer que o outro deixava escapar dos lábios carnudos.

- ... - Masck, de inicio, não respondeu a pergunta, mas ao sentir o outro dar uma forte estocada que atingiu sua próstata, mandou seu orgulho para os quintos do inferno - Sim! É assim mesmo! Me fode Afrodite de Peixes, me fode bem gostoso! Vai, mais rápido, mais forte, VAI!

Os gemidos e os gritos dos dois eram ouvidos por quase toda as 12 casas. No quarto, o som dos corpos se chocando era excitante. Peixes e Câncer gemiam sem pudores, falando baixarias e xingamentos.

A cada segundo Afrodite se metia mais e mais forte em seu italiano. Estava amando ser o ativo, e tinha certeza que Masck também estava adorando ser o passivo.

Percebendo que estava perto de gozar, Afrodite levou a mão ao membro do amado o masturbando na mesma velocidade em que o estocava, ia cada vez mais fundo, sentindo-se comprimido pela cavidade apertada. Sabia que não conseguiria resistir por muito tempo.

- Ahhhh dido... eu... vou... - Mask não conseguia dizer uma frase completa, tamanha a onda de prazer que o assolava.

- Isso meu amor... goza gostoso pra mim - Afrodite sequer tinha acabado a frase e sentiu o liquido quente na mão. Como Masck o havia apertado ainda mais quando gozou, não resistiu. Deu uma ultima estocada, o mais fundo que conseguiu, e gozou pela primeira vez dentro do italiano.

Exausto, caiu abraçado em cima do guardião de Câncer. As respirações estavam rápidas e entrecortadas. Dite sentiu os braços fortes do italiano o envolver.

- Gostou de ser fodido, Masck?

- Na próxima vez, não me prenda. - Ele disse, apontando com a cabeça para as plantas que o haviam soltado quando o cosmo de Dite vacilou no momento em que gozou.

O canceriano estava com os pulsos vermelhos e inchados, tinha marcas de chupões por todo o corpo, bem como um local bem intimo completamente dolorido. É... provavelmente passaria uns dias com as marcas daquela transa fantástica. E sim, amara ser fodido por seu peixinho, mas o resquício de orgulho que ainda tinha o impedia de dizer isso em voz alta.

Afrodite saiu lentamente de dentro do amado, se aconchegando em seu peito, sentindo o canceriano o abraçando possessivamente. Mask sentia o liquido quente de seu amado escorrendo de sua entrada, mas eles não ligavam se estavam cobertos de suor e sêmen, só queriam ficar ali, abraçados, curtindo o torpor pós gozo.

- Eu te amo, meu italiano gostoso - Afrodite disse, antes de dar um beijo cheio de amor e carinho no amado. As línguas se encontraram e se entrelaçaram, os lábios se chocavam cheios de possessividade.

- Também te amo, meu peixinho - O italiano respondeu a declaração do outro, carinhoso como era somente com seu peixinho.

Exaustos e satisfeitos renderam-se ao sono.

**oOoOoOo**

No dia seguinte, na arena, Afrodite chegou com um sorriso vitorioso, e Masck com um semblante dolorido.

- O que houve carcamano? foi atropelado por um trator? - Shura tinha os lábios contraídos em um riso mal contido.

- Ou foi mordido por um peixinho? - completou Milo gargalhando alto logo em seguida

Afrodite ampliou o sorriso

- Calado vocês dois! - Masck berrou - E Afrodite, tira esse sorrisinho da cara! - Após terminar a frase, Masck levou suas mãos até o traseiro - Tá doendo... - Falou baixinho, para ninguém alem de si mesmo ouvir.

- hahahaha - Milo não conseguia se controlar - vejo que a noite foi boa... o Santuário inteiro ouviu "ahhhh Dido, mais forte, mais rápido... isso... mete mais..." - falava de forma debochada não se importando com o olhar mortal que recebia do canceriano.

- Milo de escorpião, mais uma palavra e eu te mando para o inferno, entendeu? - O italiano falou de forma ameaçadora, já aumentando seu cosmo.

- ... - Milo engoliu o riso na hora, sabia que o outro seria mesmo capaz de tal ato... não que tivesse medo, mas era melhor não abusar.

- Vocês dois, acalmem-se - Afrodite disse, ainda com o sorriso no rosto - E Miluxo querido, o barulho que fizemos ontem não é nada comparado ao que você faz todo dia com o ruivinho ali, não é? - Apontou para Kamus - Como era mesmo? "Vai Kamus! Me fode mais forte! Vai! Me preencha todo!", algo assim, não é?

Camus ficou tão vermelho quanto seus cabelos, Milo era um sem noção que não sabia ficar calado e ele quem pagava o pato.

- Chega! Vocês não têm vergonha de ficarem discutindo suas intimidades assim em publico, não?

- Na verdade...Não - Peixes falou com indiferença

- Eu também não tenho vergonha nenhuma, Kyu - Concordou Milo

- Afrodite eu não tenho nada a ver com sua vida, pra mim não faz diferença quem come quem, se você ou o Mask - Camus tinha se recuperado do embaraço, colocando sua costumeira mascara de frieza - Quanto a você Escorpião... não perde por esperar - ditou se retirando em seguido de perto deles, indo dar inicio ao seu treinamento.

- Vish, escorpião - Câncer começou a falar com calma, se apoiando em Milo - Vai fica na seca por um tempo.

- Hunf, como se meu francesinho conseguisse ficar muito tempo sem abusar desse corpinho aqui - sua voz saiu menos firme do que pretendia, e logo foi atrás de seu amado aquariano, não podia correr o risco de ficar sem sexo nem por um dia

- Bem, em uma coisa eu concordo com o Milo - Afrodite começou a dizer enquanto se aproximava de Masck - Eu não vou conseguir ficar muito tempo sem abusar desse seu corpinho aí - Ele sussurrou com malicia, antes de dar uma leve mordida da orelha de Masck e ir começar seu treinamento.

O canceriano deixou um sorriso malicioso se desenhar em seus lábios, decerto nunca havia pensado em ser o passivo, mas o fato é que sentira muito prazer com isso. Jamais confessaria em voz alta, mas estava ansioso para ser abusado por seu peixinho, apesar da dor que sentia por todo o corpo, mais especificamente "lá".

FIM


End file.
